


Raindrop

by MistressMajesty



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Rain, Smut, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMajesty/pseuds/MistressMajesty
Summary: Getting caught in the rain can be quite the fun
Relationships: Piers/Cordelia, PiersxOCFemale
Kudos: 4





	Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me lmao sorry if OCXCanon isn't your thing. however if you know my OC from my main account, then maybe you'll like this :)  
> I didn't truly proofread this either as I've been to chicken to post it too and actually out my main name, but even without my watermark, my art would be a dead giveaway lol.

“Kiss me.” Cordelia whispered urgently, breaking the tension between her and the rock star in front of her. They had been getting close throughout the night, no one paying mind to the playful touches the two were sharing. A room full of half drunk VIP’s grateful to be letting loose at their after party from Cordelia and Piers’ joint concert. Once the paparazzi had left an opening for the two to escape, out the back door the duo went. For good measure, they found themselves wandering back to a discreet alleyway amidst Hammerlocke’s many sprawling roads. It was there that they became entangled against a brick wall, Piers’ hands gently shoving down Cordelia’s black leather jacket, revealing more of her smooth dark skin. Cordelia snapped the hair tie that was holding Piers’ hair up and smirked, letting her fingers muss it all up. She felt his hands run down her sides and he leaned in close to her neck, breathing hotly against it. 

“This is the first time I’ve heard you so..demanding.” He murmured, lips brushing against her sun kissed skin. Cordelia stopped playing with his hair long enough to rest her arms in an embrace around his neck, doing her best to ignore how hot her cheeks felt. She tilted her head to the side, allowing Piers to breathe in more of that perfume he loved so much.

“Don’t make me tell you again.” She chuckled lowly, drawing a smirk from Piers who pulled his head back to lift her chin. Green eyes peered into half lidded purple irises. He examined her further- her mascara was running slightly and eyeliner was smudged, enhancing her smoky eye from the evening. Her reddish purple hair curled in the rainfall in just the way he liked, revealing the natural ringlets he adored so much. Streaks of black were beginning to show from her roots, hinting at her natural color. All that's left was her perfectly intact lipstick, a sultry plum shade that complimented her darker skin tone in the most gorgeous of ways.

Cordelia held his gaze, albeit impatiently, as he observed her intimately. His eye makeup was smudged too, a purple hue now encircling both eyes. She loved it. She adored the way his bangs fell flat in the rain, hair slicked with water and locks cascading in a heavenly way that fit his face well. But she was done admiring for now and opened her mouth to remind him of the task at hand. Piers cut her off before she could, unable to stand just how seductive her tongue licked over her lips. He cupped her face tenderly with his gloved hand and sucked on her lower lip gently, earning a small sigh from her. Piers continued to shower her in kisses, each one becoming more passionate and eager until she opened her mouth at a particularly insistent lick from his tongue. They moaned in unison as they explored each other’s mouths, Cordelia particularly affected by the small piercing that decorated Piers’ tongue. He let one of his hands press her body against his chest, the rain drenching their clothes and making for lewd background noise with every shift the couple made. Cordelia tried to free herself from her jacket, huffed in frustration that the leather was sticking to her before Piers essentially ripped it off of her, not once leaving her lips. He hungrily nipped at her lips until she whined softly. Cordelia looked up at him, a clear blush across her cheeks despite her darker skin tone. “W-what is it?” She panted softly, noticing the smug look on Piers’ face. He accomplished what he wanted, Cordelia’s lipstick was successfully smeared on her face and he was certain he had it on his face too. The rock star only licked his lip and admired his handiwork before leaning in again to press kisses down her neck. Cordelia placed one hand on the back of his head and pressed him deeper into her skin, her other hand running underneath his jacket to run nails down his backside. He inhaled sharply, even through his tank top the sensation drove him wild and he moaned into her neck, biting a bit harder in one spot. Cordelia arched her back and gasped softly.

“You must be uncomfortable in your jacket too.” She murmured, tugging on his collar. He needed no further instruction and practically ripped it off himself, the clothing item landing on top of hers at their feet. 

“Is that better for ya?” He asked in a hoarse whisper to which she nodded. Cordelia pulled him in an embrace once again, sighing in bliss at the way he sucked down her neck, a hand creeping up her abdomen, his fingers feeling over the ridges and rolls of her body. She hiked one of her legs up to his hips and Piers let out a throaty laugh but obliged and gripped onto her thigh, holding her leg in place on his side. 

“Someone is eager tonight.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes and rolled her hips into his, making contact briefly with his semi-hard erection through his shorts, earning a small groan from Piers.

“Too bad this rain makes it hard to see who’s wet and who’s not, huh?” She said playfully, lacing her fingers together behind his neck again, shooting him a challenging glance that went straight to his pants. 

“Arceus, Corde, you’re killin me.” He breathed before kissing her again, pressing his body against hers. She chuckled into the kiss, the sound soon turning into a lovely moan as Piers began rocking his hips into hers. He squeezed one of her breasts gently, particularly fond of the skin tight bodysuit she chose to wear for their performance. Her melodic sounds were swallowed by his kisses, his tongue relentlessly licking the crevices of her mouth. Once things heated up to an almost unbearable point, he pulled back just enough to look at her eyes. Both were breathing heavily and seemed to understand the other’s unvoiced wants.

“...Piers I can’t make it all the way back to Wyndon.”

“Spikemuth seems too far right now too.”

“...Then here?”

“...It looks like it.”

For some reason, the possibility of getting caught in the act excited both of them. They broke away from their close proximity so she could strip down. She chose to face away from him and make a show of it. Cordelia momentarily cursed for choosing to wear this bodysuit-it was not the easiest to slide back out of when it was wet- but she knew Piers would love it. Just meant she had to fight to strip almost completely down to give him access. The rockstar drank in the sight as the fabric was peeled off of her curves. It always amazed him how such tight fitting clothes could fit around the medium sized woman’s bust, let alone how she got it over her arse. He absent-mindedly stroked himself through his shorts, swallowing back a moan at how the fabric gripped her thighs. Cordelia looked over her shoulder at him and leaned forward, resting her hands against the brick wall in front of her. She wiggled her butt for him a little and grinned. 

“Will this position work for ya? Or are we gonna have to get creative?” She asked teasingly, eyes darting down to watch him unbuckle his belt and shove down his shorts slightly to free his now fully erect cock. Piers ‘tsk’d’ and gave her ass a slap before gripping her hips and positioning himself behind her. 

“Cheeky words for someone who is probably gonna be the reason someone finds us~ This should do for now though.” He punctuated the last sentiment with a nudge against her entrance, earning a small whine from his lover.

Cordelia pouted and turned her head back towards the wall. She didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. Of the two she had a bad habit of losing herself in the moment, letting herself be as vocal as she wanted. At this moment however, she was already struggling to keep a grip. It didn’t help that Piers was taking his sweet time fingering her first, partly to tease, partly to make sure she was prepared.

“Hurry up already!” She whispered urgently, stomping one of her boots at his agonizingly slow pace, earning another sharp slap of her ass. She squeaked and was grateful he couldn’t see her blush. “What’s wrong? Are you getting off on just my fingers?” He teased. Piers knew exactly what he was doing to her, her knees were trembling ever so slightly after each slap and though she breathed insults at him after each one, he knew just how much she loved it. Corde was a special case for him- sometimes she wanted it nice and soft. Others she practically begged for him to fuck her senseless. It looked like tonight she was leaning towards the latter, her attempts to keep herself quiet becoming less and less effective as Piers added a third finger to the mix, opening her up and purposefully missing her favorite spot. With his thumb he rubbed over her clit in a slow drawn out motion that only made her lip tremble, Cordelia trying hard not to let the lewd noise out that threatened to spill over her lips. Piers tugged on her hair and she gasped as she felt him remove his fingers suddenly. She shot him a look over her shoulder and he leaned down over her back to press a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

“You’re breathtaking with this rain trickling down your back, love.” He murmured, giving her a side glance before going back to his original position, running a hand down her back. He held her in place with one hand, the other stroking himself languidly before he began to enter her without warning, sliding in with ease to his hilt in one motion. Cordelia’s hands balled into fists on the wall and she let out a choked out moan, unable to bite it back on her lips.

Piers gripped a long strand of her hair and tugged, earning a sharp hiss from Cordelia. “I’ve only just begun, just how riled up did you get back there?” He growled, thrusting into her with a steady pace. Words proved difficult for the musician beneath him already and she babbled some sort of reply with the words, “..Your fault.” sprinkled in there, causing Piers to laugh lowly again and he let go of her hair. The sound of skin slapping, enhanced with the water coating their bodies did the no favors to be discreet. He quickened his pace, melodious soft moans finding their way straight to Cordelia’s ears. 

“Piers, faste- ~ah… ah like that~ T-Touch me~” Cordelia was losing herself quickly in his actions, his words, and she craved more. All caution was thrown to the wind and she rocked her hips back against his, falling in sync with his pacing. She carelessly voiced what she wanted, what she _needed_ from him and it only spurred him on. Piers pressed his chest to her back again and rubbed a thumb over her clit once more, moaning into her ear on purpose. With the myriad of sensations, Cordelia was swept away deeper and deeper into a state of pure bliss only broken when Piers slid out of her suddenly. He was met with an instant lewd whine and met her eyes once more. “Why did you- ah!” Before she could get the last word out she was spun around to face him again, Piers pinning her to the wall after having her stand up straight again. His eyes were dilated, hair carelessly draped over his shoulders, as he looked at Corde’s expression. “....I wanna look at you as I finish..” he admitted softly, feeling a slight blush creep upon his face. “Been awhile….” He tilted his head down to hide his eyes behind his bangs.It was insane just how quickly he controlled the mood of the situation and after a ‘tsk’, Cordelia sighed, relenting to him as she placed a hand gently on his cheek, lifting his face once again to look at her. Surprised, he was met with a warm expression.

“Then...look at me.” She whispered endearingly. “Look at me with those eyes and whisper sweet nothings to me, till you’re the only one I think of.” Her voice was dripping with a romantic tone, as if this was the first time either had felt so deep a connection. She led one of his to grab her by the hip and dropped her hand from his face to rest on the back of his neck, her other following suit. 

“Make me forget that I have to leave and spin this beautiful dream again...Like there is still love in this world, Piers. Tonight, please show me I am yours.”

Cordelia’s eloquence was something he had always been a fan of, and it was rare to hear her utter something heartfelt. But he accepted it and didn’t dare probe her about it. Especially in this instance, where as instructed he had both hands on her hips, lifting her up and holding her firmly before he began ramming into her again. Cordelia’s nails scratched at his shoulder blade and only fueled him more, being met with fervent kisses. Her body wasn’t foreign to him and in this position Piers took advantage to watch how her eyebrows furrowed, how her normally composed expression was replaced with one filled with the utmost of need. He found it cute how she’d squeeze her eyes shut at times when he got closer to bringing her over the edge. Her voice grew louder with each thrust, unable to contain herself any longer as her inner walls squeezed around his dick so tightly. Piers shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling, her body sending shivers down his spine. His thrusts soon became erratic and neither could tell who was the one moaning louder than the other. Cordelia felt his hands grip her body tighter and he pressed his face into her neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive area, a low growl coming from his throat. Cordelia’s breath hitched, feeling him bite a little harsher than usual, a sure fire sign he was close if the constant throbbing of his cock inside weren’t enough indication. She came first however, her voice crying out and fading into an indulgent moan. He came soon after, an intoxifying voice emitting from him. Piers let Cordelia stand again gently, but her legs were weak and she stumbled against him. Panting in their afterglow and listening to his heart beat slowly return to normal she breathlessly laughed. 

“...You big softie.” She teased but didn’t have nearly the convincing playful bite to it like she normally did and he chuckled at her, wrapping his arms around her body to hold her to him.

“...That mouth of yours is what got us here in the first place.” He hummed in amusement earning a laugh from her. 

“Come on, before someone finds us, rock star.”

And so the two did the best they could to hastily dress in a light rain and took off in the night, hoping the morning would never rise for them. A sweet encounter, one to nestle itself deep within, at least for the next couple months or so. In which case a certain keytar player would find herself flying half across the world once more for an unsuspecting man finding himself becoming entangled in this mess of emotions both are too scared to admit to.


End file.
